TRADUCIDA EN ESPAÑOL 7 Minutes In Heaven
by grei-eba
Summary: El chico de tus sueños no siempre es tan difícil de conseguir como tu siempre pensaste que lo sería. Una historia sobre Danny, un sólo cap.


**Para Cecilia. De nuevo (está es la traducción del original que escribí en inglés)  
**

**Tiene un sólo capítulo.**

**Disfrutenlo :)  
**

* * *

"¡Está aquí!" grité.

"¿¡Dónde!?" Pansy, mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, dijo, volteándose en un segundo.

"Cocina" dije, forzandome a dejar de mirarlo. Si él se daba vuelta y me veía mirándolo como una psicópata, sería el fin del mundo. Bueno, no el fin del mundo, sólo el fin de _mi_ mundo.

"¡Tienes que hablarle!" Pansy dijo, ya emocionándose demasiado sobre cosas que no iban a pasar.

"¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡No voy a hablar con él! ¿Cuánto bebiste?"

"Lo suficiente como para hablar con él si tú no lo haces" sonrió juguetonamente "Tal vez diga cosas sobre ti, ¿sabes?"

"¡No lo harías!"

"Sabes que sí lo haría"

"¡Pansy!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo haría..."

Jamás habría pensado, ni en un milllón de años, que Danny, el chico que locamente adoraba, aparecería. Esperen, déjenme cambiar eso; jamás hubiera pensado, ni en un millón de años, que _yo_ estaría aquí, en una fiesta llena de chicos en la cual todos eran mayores que yo. ¿Quieren saber cómo llegué aquí? Pansy había estado como loca sobre un chico últimamente, Blake, y él está aquí en esta fiesta. Ella engañó a sus padres, les dijo que vendría a mi casa esta noche, y la idiota también me engañó a _mi_, así que yo le dije a mi madre que estaría en _su_ casa esta noche. La encontré en la esquina de mi casa, esperando, viéndose fabulosa, mientras yo tenía mis tontos jeans viejos y una simple remera blanca. Practicamente tuvo que arrastrarme a la fiesta, yo no quería venir, me veo fatal y no conozco a nadie aquí.

Blake la conocía y le hablaba de vez en cuando. Al menos él sabía su nombre, Danny ni siquiera sabe que existo en lo absoluto. Tal vez Pansy tenga una oportunidad con este chico y quería mostrarle que ella podía parrandear como él, que ella podía seguir su ritmo. Yo, por supuesto, pensaba que estaba loca... ¿Pero qué es la vida sin un poquito de locura?

De todas formas, la perdoné tan pronto como mis ojos encontraron la cara de Danny Jones. ¡Ay, y _qué cara_! Tenía el rostro de un angel, aunque tan sexy como Jude Law, sus ojos eran hipnotizantes, pero jamás me atrevía a mirarlos por demasiado tiempo, temiendo que me viera mi extraño amor hacia él, y su pelo era simplemente perfecto, un poco revoltoso y enrulado, pero perfecot.

Suspiré.

"¡Cecilia Ana Ganem Mansur!" Pansy dijo mi nombre entero y yo levanté la mirada "Cielos, estás loca por él, ¡ésta es tu oportunidad de hablarle! Puede que sea tu_ única_ oportunidad. _Para siempre_"

Ella tenía razón. Después de todo, el único momento del día en el cual podía verlo era en el colegio. Aprendí a amar el colegio. Hablar con él era imposible, siempre estaba rodeado por las chicas _realmente_ lindas del colegio, él era el chico que todas las chicas deseaban secretamente... ¿Y cómo no? ¡Él era increíble! Canta, toca la guitarra, tiene un sentido del humor genial, es sexy, se viste genial... Y yo era... Bueno, sólo digamos que yo era _yo_. Ésta era la única ocasión en la que estábamos juntos en un lugar que no fuera el colegio. No '_juntos_' realmente, sólo en la misma casa.

"Lo sé..." murmuré mientras miraba rápidamente en su dirección; estaba riéndo, sostiéndo una cerveza en su mano.

"Por Dios Santo, si no le hablas voy a explotar" dijo ella, luego algo la distrajo; Blake estaba a dos metros de nosotras. Pansy se mordió el labio sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Ve, está bien" dije. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que moría por ir a hablar con él... _En privado._

"¿Estás segura?"

Asentí. Me abrazó rápidamente y besó mi mejilla "¡Por eso eres mi mejor amiga, Ceci!"

Tropezó animadamente hacia él.

'_¿Y qué diablos hago yo ahora?_' pensé, empezando a sentirme incómoda. Luego de diez minutos así, de tan sólo apoyarme sobre la pared, y cuando estaba a punto de irme -aunque ahora que realmente me ponía a pensar en eso, me di cuenta que no tenía a dónde ir-, un chico rubio se acercó a mi, sonriéndo. Su aliento olía a alcohol.

"Hola" dijo, tropenzando un poco. Me parece que alguien tomó demasiados tragos "Vamos a jugar un juego. ¿Quieren jugar, muñeca?"

"Mmm..." vi a Danny y nuestros ojos se encontraron por un instante. Pensé que iba a morir. ¡Me miró! ¡Por Dios, me miró! ¡Tal vez ahora sabría que estaba viva!

'_No puedo irme ahora_' pensé.

"¿Estás bien?" el otro chico me preguntó.

"Hum, sí, seguro. Jugaré" dije.

"Genial. Escribe tu nombre en un pedazo de papel" me dio un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel realmente pequeño, tenía muchos más de esos en un sombrero negro. Le di el papel con mi nombre, sólo '_Cecilia_', y luego una duda cruzó mi mente.

"Hey, ¿a qué vamos a jugar?"

"7 minutes in heaven"

Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Quería yo jugar a ésto? Debería haber preguntado primero. ¿Y si tenía que besar a un tipo feo? Bueno, aquí no habían chicos feos... Pero yo sólo quería besar a Danny. ¿Y si besaba a uno de sus amigos y luego él no quería estar conmigo?

'_Sí, claro, como si estaría conmigo de todas formas..._' una pequeña voz dijo desde lo profundo de mi mente.

Bueno, no tenía nada que perder...

Seguí al chico rubio y nos unimos con un grupo de más gente, había más o menos unas 5 chicas y 8 chicos, Danny incluído. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

'_Ay, Díos mio..._' pensé sin poder evitarlo, soñando '_¡Ay, cielos! ¿Y si dicen mi nombre, luego el suyo, después nos vesamos, luego se enamora de mi y nos casamos?"_

Tiempo de dejar de soñar. Yo sólo tenía 17, cielo Santo, no me iba a casar pronto. Además, había 7 chicos más.

"Bueno, amigos, ¡que empiece la diversión!" el chico rubio, más o menos borracho dijo y puso el sombrero sobre una mesa "¿Quién quiere empezar?"

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, yo simplemente mantuve mi mirada en el sombrero, temiendo que Danny me viera mirándolo de nuevo.

"Yo lo haré" Maggie, una chica un año mayor que yo -y tan bonita que podría hacerte llorar- dijo y caminó hacia el sombrero. Tomó uno de los pequeños papeles y yo rogué que no sea el de Danny y me pondría a llorar. Maggie miró el papel, luego lo abrió. Sonrió. Contuve la respiración "Charlie"

Traté no suspirar delante de los demás.

Charlie, un chico alto y muy guapo, caminó hacia adelante, también sonriéndo. Ay, éstos dos no se van a sentar a hablar.

Esperamos, yo en silencio, los demás hablaban entre ellos, pero yo no conocía a nadie... Bueno, yo sabía sus nombres pero claro que ellos no sabían que yo existía.

Me di cuenta de que Ivy estaba allú, una chica que es incluso más joven que yo, aunque sólo por dos años. En la hermana menor de Andy, el chico que estaba teniendo la fiesta y también estaba jugando. Me sorprendió que dejara que su hermana jugara o que estuviera aquí en lo absoluto.

El pequeño reloj del chico ebrio hizo un sonido raro y todos los chicos gritaron: se acabó el tiempo! En ese momento, Maggie y Charlie salieron, su cabello estaba un poco alborotado. Los demás jugadores comenzaron a reir. Ella se sonrojó, Charlie rió.

"¿Quién sigue, quién sigue? ¿Chicas?" el rubio miró a las chicas e Ivy se paró, sorpriéndome. Tomó un pedazo de papel y lo leyó en voz alta.

"Danny"

Estaba contenta de que un 'NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!' no se escapó de mi boca pero controlar mi rostro fue lo más difícil que jamás tuve que hacer. ¡Ésto era tan injusto! ¡Era una tragedia! ¿_Ella_ es menor que _yo_ y aún así _ella_ puede meterse en el armario con _él_? Tuve ganas de golpearla cuando pasó caminando a mi lado soriendo hacia el armario. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

"¿Estás nerviosa, Andy?" uno de los chicos le dijo, intentando molestarlo.

Los 7 minutos más largos de mi vida parecieron durar una eternidad. Maldije a Pansy en silencio.

"No, no lo estoy" Andy dijo "Todos sabes que tocar a mi hermanita equivale a una sentencia de muerta"

El reloj hizo ese mismo sonido raro y los chicos gritadon 'acabó el tiempo!" La puerta se abrió. Parecían completamente normales.

"Oh, amigo, ¿sin diversión? Es 7 minutes in heaven" el rubio le dijo.

"Tiene 15" Danny murmuró.

"Y sabes que te mataría" Andy dijo soriéndo amistosamente.

"Sí, _eso_ tambien"

Suspiré en alivio '_Nada pasó, nada pasó_' me dije a mi misma.

"Tu turno" el tipo borracho me dijo.

Torpemente me paré y agarré un pedazo de papel del sombrero. Lo abrí y casi morí.

"Danny" murmuré.

"Ésta es tu noche de suerte, amigo" Andy rió.

"Cállate" dijo Danny y volvió a pararse del piso. Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo. Abrió la puerta del armario para mi y esperó a entrar hasta luego de que yo lo chiera. Era un armario pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande para dos personas. La luz era casi inútil pero al menos podía ver su precioso rostro. Estaba a sólo centímetros de mi. Ésto era muchisimo mejor que cual sueño que jamás haya tenido y aún así no podía creer que estaba pasando.

Me sonrió de forma dulce.

"No tenemos que hacer nada que tú no quieras" dijo "Sé que tengo una rara reputación, pero no soy tan pervertido como la gente piensa"

"No pienso que seas un pervertido" dije y le devolví la sonrisa. Tenía que hacer que estos 7 minutos sean memorables, los mejores 7 minutos de toda mi vida. Esta es la clase de cosas que le contaría a mi hija... Claro que tendría que decirle que estaba compartiendo el armario con un ángel mientras me veía fatal con mi estúpida ropa.

"Gracias" sonrió de nuevo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Intenté pensar en algo que decir para que él siguiera hablando, quería memorizar su voz, ésta era la primera y quizás la últimas vez que él me hablaría.

"¿A qué se refirió Andy con 'esta es tu noche de suerte'?" le pregunté.

"Oh, escuchaste eso" ¿acaba de sonrojarse o es sólo mi imaginación? Jamás lo había visto sonrojarse, se veía tan lindo.

"Sí, lo hice... No tienes que decirme si no quieres"

"Gracias, Cecilia"

"¿Sabes mi nombre?"

"_Claro_ que sí" rió. Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento. Alzó su mano lentamente y acarició mi mejilla con la parte de afuera de su mano. No hice nada excepto quedarme completamente quieta, sonprendida y maravillada. Su piel era tan suave.

"¡Acabó el tiempo!" los chicos gritaron des del orto lado de la puerta.

"No..." murmuré. ¿Ya terminó? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Cómo pudieron 7 minutos sentirse como uno en mi mente?

Danny desvió la miraba y abrió la puerta. Salí torpemente, todavía atontada.

Pansy estaba afuera, esperando. No parecía feliz. Corrí hacia mi tan pronto me vio.

"Estamos en masivamente enormes problemas" dijo.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Mi madre llamó a la tuya y, bueno, ninguna de las dos está donde se supone que íbamos a estar y, bueno, me llamó y dijo que llamaría la policia si no estábamos de vuelta en nuestras casas en diez minutos"

"¡Mierda, maldición, Pansy! ¡Te dije que está no era una buena idea!"

"¿Está todo bien?" la divina voz de Danny dijo.

Por un momento, todo fue perfecto... Luego volví a la realidad.

"No, todo es un desastre" Pansy dijo,horrorizada.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó. Oh, jamás supe que podía ser aún más lindo "¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?"

"Al menos que puedas llevarnos a casa en diez minutos, entonces no, y nuestros padres van a matarnos" Pansy dijo.

"Bueno, sí puedo" dijo. Las dos nos lo quedamos mirando.

"¿De verdad?" dijo. Ella era más rápido que yo.

"Seguro, tengo el auto de mipadre. Vengan, yo las llevo"

Caminó rápidamente por el gentío y lo seguimos hasta que estábamos afuera. Estaba muy frío, inmeditamente puso mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Pansy corría sin que le importase nada detrás de él, como loca. Ambas nos sentamos en los asientos traseros y él encendió el auto ágil y rápidamente.

Primero Pansy le dijo su dirección y él feloz pero cuidadosamente, condujo lejos de la fiesta. Danny era genial incluso en ésto. La madre de Pasy abrió la puerta al tiempo que llegábamos y comenzó a gritarle furiosamente antes de que Pansy hubiera salido del auto.

"Lo lamento, Ceci..." murmuró sin mirarme. ¡Como si mis padres me importasen! Iría al infierno en cuanto llegase a casa pero había visitado el cielo por _más _de 7 minutos, aún seguía en el auto de Danny Jones, sola con él.

Danny se alejó de la casa y le dije mi dirección. Quería hablarle para él tuviera que responder y yo podría escuchar su voz una vez más, pero la casa de Pansy estaba cerca de la mía y antes de que se me ocurriera algo apropiado y divertido para decir, habíamos llegado.

"Bueno... Buenas noches" dije, decepcionada conmigo misma, sabiendo que ésto jamás volvería a suceder, sabiendo que mis padres me matarían en cuanto entrase a la casa. Abrí la puerta del auto, lista para visitar el infierno.

"Espera, te acompaño a la puerta" dije y también salió del auto.

Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Caminé lentamente, tratando de quedarme con él todo lo que pudiese, pero en un minuto llegamos a la puerta. Las luces estaban prendidas adentro. Ay, por Dios, ten piedad...

"Es una lástima que no pudieras quedarte más tiempo en la fiesta" dijo.

"No, está bien, no conozco a nadie allí en verdad"

"Me conoces a mi"

"No te habrías quedado a hablar conmigo"

"¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?"

"Porque es obvio... Es decir, eres Danny, tienes montones de amigos, y yo sólo soy yo"

"¿Por qué querría quedarme con mis amigos si por fin pudiera quedarme contigo? Esperé por tanto tiempo para ésto"

"¿Para ésot?" repetí en shock, sin estar segura de que estaba escuchando correctamente, pensando que mi mente me estaba engañando.

"Al fin me has hablado" dijo sonriendo y yo simplemente lo miró maravillada y confundida.

"No entiendo..."

"Pensé que me odiabas, jamás me miras, jamás me hablas, nada..."

"¡Eso es estúpido, yo te adoro!" ay, Dios, mátame por favor, ahora, rápido "Ay, mierda, ¿acabo de decir eso en voz alta?"

Rió "Lo hiciste, pero no te avergüences"

"¡Cecilia Ana Ganem Mansur!" mi mamá gritó desde adentro "¿Estás afuera? Más te vale entrar en este mismo momento, ¿me escuchas jovencita?"

"Ay, cielos, de verdad estás en problemas.

Suspiré.

"Jamás me permitirán salir después de ésto" murmuré.

"Entonces déjame tenerte antes de que te roben lejos de mi" dijo. Lo miré confundida una vez más, es todo lo que podía hacer, pero antes de que entendiese a lo que se refería, se echó suavemente hacia adelante y dulcemente presionó sus labios contra los míos, acariciando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con sus suaves manos. Me pregunto si mis padres ya me mataron y volví al cielo con Danny.

Mi mamá gritó mi nombre entero de nuevo, está ver su voz sonaba más cerca.

"Mejor me voy... Pero volveré" dijo.

Yo sólo asentí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Él no sólo sabía que yo existía, yo le_ gustaba_.

"Ah, y por cierto" dijo, sonriendo, y me besó una vez más rápidamente antes de irse "Yo también te adoro"


End file.
